Unfinished Business
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Marian's got some unfinished business in the form of an Outlaw [RobinMarian]


**I wrote this fic a while ago, but I decided to add in a little bit more to it again, so now I'm going to post it wahey!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, but as per usual, I wish I did ******

**Spoilers: Series 1**

"No Father, I am not Lady Gisbourne, I never will be." This made Robin smile as he stood on the other side of the port caulis, hidden from her view by the wall. "Much made me see sense." Marian smiled once more; she had done such a lot recently, after her 'wedding'. "He made me realise that, even if it was to protect us, I could not marry a man I do not love and hurt the man whose heart I have, and who has mine in return."

"And is that how you feel?" Edward asked seriously. Robin smiled, but she could run away with a man she had been betrothed to in the past, and kiss him when on their way to save her father. He also liked hearing that, he assumed, he had her heart, and she knew she had his.

"It is," Marian replied. "He has my heart, Father and I do not wish to get it back." She said finally spying Robin hidden out of her Father's view behind the wall still. She caught his eye and a small smile plastered over her face. Before her father looked around at what it was that had made his daughter distracted she turned her attention back to him.

"If that is the way you feel, I will not stand in your way," Edward acknowledged, finally climbing into the carriage that was to take himself and his daughter away.

"Thank you father," she said shutting the cart door.

"You are not coming?"

"I have unfinished business here. I shall return once I am done," Marian responded, _Unfinished business? Me?_ Robin asked himself a cheeky grin flooding his face. Robin fidgeted where he was sat, causing a barrel to topple over and make a momentous crashing. Edward's head quickly whipped round, just as Robin had managed to hide himself once again. Not seeing anything Edward turned back to his daughter.

"Then I shall see you then." Edward nodded a final time telling the driver to go.

"I do not wish to be referred to as business," Robin jested after having taken it upon himself to shelter himself from view as Lord Knighton's coach roared past. Once the coach was gone he made his way over to his beloved with a smile on his face.

"I shall take it into account, and make sure I do not call you my business again," she smiled, bittersweet, the smile that always managed to make Robin heart flop around in his chest involuntarily.

"This 'my' nonsense, I can deal with. But since when am I ever business?" Since his return, each time he saw Marian the case of 'personal space' had become less and less, especially since that afternoon, and he was now invading it completely.

"My father is old; I do not wish him to worry about what I am doing. He should be resting, although I am sure if he did see you, he would have a few words to say. Words of thanks." She smiled; finally reaching him and looking up to meet his gaze. Robin was trying his hardest to resist leaning in those extra inches to capture her lips for the second time that day.

"Why have words of thanks? When he could surrender you to me instead?" he said lowering his head down to kiss her, finally giving in to his urges, but she resisted him, reaching her finger up in front of his lips.

"Not here Robin. Guy could appear at any moment, and we do not want hi-"

"Guy saw you run away from the church, saw you run away with me, surely now he understands where your heart truly lies," Robin urged, trying to make her see that there was no reason for them to be hiding. Not anymore. They were no longer hiding what they felt neither from themselves nor from each other. So what was the point hiding it from the rest of the world, when most of it knew before they had anyway?

"Guy didn't actually see anything. I punched him and ran; he would have been on the floor for the majority of my escapade." Marian laughed, she was good, and she knew it.

"You hit him? And ran away?" Robin said, highly amused by this fact, she had punched Guy? _Nice one._ Robin had heard Much ringing the church bell and shouting, he couldn't quite hear what but he had thought that was all that had happened until his gallant 'rescue'.

"Yes I hit him. Much made me realise that I could not marry a man I did not love, not even to protect my father. I regard myself too highly to let myself be put into such a situation," Marian explained. "I know I did put myself in that situation with Guy, but I vow now that I will never do that again." She knew Guy would of realised how she got away, if he hadn't he would have been told.

"You hit him," Robin repeated, laughter in his voice. This was just too good. _She hit him._

"Yes, now please can we get out of here?" Marian pushed on walking away from the Castle, to a horse. Robin nodded and climbed onto the saddle, after all it was his horse. Well when you say his, it was probably Guy's in some way of another. He offered his hand to Marian, who gladly accepted, being hoisted onto the horse's back as she had done in escape from Locksley Church. Escaping her and Guy's 'should be' wedding.

"Locksley!" came the deep growl of a voice that could only belong to one man. Guy appeared on his 'shiny' black horse at the gates to the town, a scar healing across his left cheek. _Marian!_ Robin thought smiling brightly. Robin smirked at Guy; he had 'won' Marian. Not that there was ever much competition. She had never loved Guy. Marian on the other hand had turned away and was burying her head into Robin's back trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"Gisbourne," he returned kicking the horse on a bit as it slowed, as if scared of the male in tacky leather. But all Robin was scared of was Gisbourne taking Marian away from him, again.

"Care to get out of our way?" he said as the horse walked past Guy's, Marian clinging tighter onto Robin's waist as they past. Marian was still refusing to look at Gisbourne, like if she did he would try and whisk her away. Whereas if he saw her pretending he didn't exist he wouldn't attempt to try.

"Marian," Guy said, acknowledging the fact that she was hugging to Robin instead of him. So much for taking her to the marital bed and rubbing it in Robin's face, only for him and the Night Watchman to escape Locksley, even though Guy was sure he had managed to wound Robin's companion enough to kill him, they had still managed to get away without being found. Little did Guy know that Robin's companion was a she, and a little closer to home than he would ever expect.

"Guy," she said looking the other way other Robin's shoulder as they now sped into a trot. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed closer, taking in Robin's scent. A few hours ago he would have been Guy. She was so grateful to Much for coming when he did, for saying what he did. _And! Her heart belongs to another!_ Trust Much; thank Much; love Much! With another kick, the horse sped up into a canter and disappeared into the forest out of sight.

**Please review, you know they only make me better ******


End file.
